Laocoon
by ChiaroscuroSoup
Summary: Occurs after Jim realizes what West means to use the women for and changes to show what West may have wanted with him. One-shot. Complete.


**Title:** Laocoon

**Summary:** Occurs after Jim realizes what West means to use the women for and changes to show what West may have wanted with him. Complete.

**Rating:** M+ for language and mature themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 28 Days Later… or the statue Laocoon and His Sons

* * *

He was a beautiful man. He had the femininity of large blue eyes surrounded by sooty long lashes and a lush, full mouth of rose lips. Yet he still had the sharp angles of a man, the cutting cheekbones and jaw, the flat, firm physique. When West rested his hand against his jaw and watched the blood stain the beauty's lips redder as he panted from pain, he thought the man had never looked more beautiful.

So he ordered him to be taken with the women. He did not want to have to see him ravaged by the rage and he had his own tastes that could not be satiated by a woman's sobs and softness. He would let the men have their fun and keep this treasure to himself.

Selena and Hannah clung to each other in a corner as the men positioned themselves around, guns at ready even as they licked their lips at the girls. Jim sat against the wall, arms balanced on his knees and head hung to his chest. He was trying in vain to hide his shaking as he had guessed his purpose, even suspected it the first time West had eyed him and caressed his shaved head. The infected would be held off for another night and Jim wondered if he wished they would not be, if he wished that they would storm the mansion and destroy everyone, including him…but he remembered Hannah's sobs and Selena's growing desperation and he could not wish it on them, refused to wish that on them. The next couple days would hurt, oh Lord would they, but he could get them out of there.

The soldiers pushed blood red dresses at the girls and tore at Selena's clothes. Jim only heard her screams like water in his ears, but he stood and lashed out at the men knowing he would lose and trying not to sob because of it. He knew he was small and weaponless. The pain reminded him to keep trying and adrenaline shot through his slim arms until he was choking one of them, hands wrapped tightly, _so tightly_, around the soldier's neck. He couldn't tell if the wetness on his face was blood or tears or both, but he did not have long to contemplate it as the men ripped him off their peer and slammed his face into the wall. The roar in his ears washed away until their screams stung at a piercing pitch and West is ordering the men to "get off him and control yourselves, you dirty maggots! C'mon, he's just one fucking man!"

Jim slid to the dirty floor and watched the world dance around him, too loud and fast for him to keep up with it, but it shoots back to him like a bullet to his heart when West pulls him up and steadies him. Jim could feel all of the men's eyes on them and each one burned, but Selena's hurt the worst as her eyes grew wide and she finally, _finally!_, understood.

"NO!"

West stroked both hands over Jim's face, tracing the slopes, until they held him beneath his jaw, ready to choke him if necessary. Jim wondered if this was to humiliate him, to lower him in the men's eyes to the position of a woman…and the more he thought of it the more their eyes burned. When West's lips brushed over his own, the bile ate at his throat and he struggled to turn away, fighting the urge to retch as he imagined his own destruction. West's mouth brushed over his face to his ear where he spoke just as loudly as before, knowing that the entire time Selena's eyes stared into Jim's, plaintive and desperate. "If you behave I can make this as easy for them as I can. It's your choice." Jim squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed his emotions, turning his face back to West so he could claim his mouth, struggling not to gag as the man wrenched his lips open and tasted him.

Jim stood still and did nothing, letting West do with his body what he wanted. He knew that when one loses one sense, all others were heightened and as he numbed his body, his hearing growing stronger and stronger til' he was encompassed by the sounds of Selena and Hannah's crying, the men's laughs and jibes, and West's whispers in his ears.

The world was deafening and he wondered how they would get out. West's hands traveled down his body and Jim took note of the windows and doors. West's lips pressed tightly against his throat and Jim wondered if he was like the broken Laocoon statue, if maybe his sons were ripped away so he could bear the brunt of the snake himself. As West slipped his hand down, down, down, Jim wondered where the sons were, the daughters, the children, the humanity, the souls…

* * *

Bear with me, I wrote this in an hour after I watched 28 Days Later... for the second time. It's based on an idea I once heard suggested and what I suspected was the statue in the background.

I just want to put out there that this is not romantic in any way. There is no tenderness or real feeling between West and Jim and this does not support what West means to do to Jim. It is just an experimentation on what could've occured.

Please review with your complete honesty. I don't mind.


End file.
